


At last I see the light

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And a few other surprise guests in there, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Can you spot them, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Human AU, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Singing, Some angst, Soulmates, duet soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: When a person turns 16 they're connected to their soulmate, by singing the other half of their soulmates Duet, no matter the distance.Virgil didn't have much thought about his, but when all he can sing is Disney duets and people start thinking the worst, forcing him to move, will things at the new school be better?  Or will history be doomed to repeat itself?





	At last I see the light

**Author's Note:**

> From the Soulmate prompt: What if when your soulmate started singing, you were forced to sing the accompanying part.

Virgil did his best not to sigh as he continued to get his things together for school, zipping his backpack up roughly. It wasn’t so much that he didn’t want to go to school, he loved learning and with being a junior he was able to get two art classes for his schedule. It was the names that clung to him, the ones that pressed down like a cape around his shoulders, the ones sending him to this new school.

His parents were an odd couple, they had been friends for years and years, and one drunken night had made him, the only problem was, they weren’t soulmates. But neither had found theirs, his dad not even sure he had one, since he didn’t seem to sing at all unexpectedly. Like always however, his mom eventually found hers, when he was 4 years old, and that was history. His step dad liked him, since he was part of his mother, no matter who his father actually was, and he lived with them, his real dad moving for his job when he was 8, but still a big part of his life.

“You ready, kiddo?” His dad asked, sticking his head through Virgil’s open door, dark framed glasses falling down his nose slightly.

“As I’ll ever be.”

His dad frowned, but didn’t say anything, just gave him a small hug and they headed to the door, Virgil wrapping his headphones around the back of his neck.

“Things will be better here.” His dad said, once they were in the car and driving down the road.

“I can hope.”

His old school wasn’t bad by any means, the teachers were okay, and the food wasn’t horrible in the cafeteria. Most of the students didn’t even look his way too much, which also meant he didn’t have many friends, but that wasn’t that heart breaking. It wasn’t until he turned 16 that life suddenly became hell for him.

When anyone turned that age, they were suddenly connected to their soulmate, no matter how far away they were or if they were a different age. If they were younger, they wouldn’t get the connection until the day of their sixteenth birthday. On that fateful day, he was nearly sure that he was going to be just like his dad, but his life wasn’t easy like that. It was over breakfast that the first song started, startling him when he found himself suddenly singing the duet his soulmate started.

His mom had beamed, his stepdad laughing and telling him he would need to keep an ear out now, so he could hopefully find that someone. Virgil had just blushed, trying to hide his face, even if he kept singing the words to a song he didn’t know. He already had pretty bad anxiety, so the fact his soulmate sang, a lot, didn’t much help. It wasn’t until he got to school though, that things really went from bad to worse. The songs he had been singing he didn’t recognize, but not long after he got to school he started singing in his first hour, a few people looking at him once he stopped. And the words that would make his sophomore year hell.

“Was that from the movie enchanted?”

From that day on he started paying closer attention to the words he was singing, looking them up soon after he was done, and sure enough, each and everyone, was a Disney movie. Some were older, and some were very recent, but each one was Disney, and each one he sang the males lines. Which is where, the best he can guess, people started the next rumor.

The one that his soulmate was a little girl, and he must be some kind of pervert, and his singing was going to lure her to him, as her prince. And from there it just got worse, every time he would start singing, since he couldn’t control it what so ever, people would start making comments. Some just rude, and then others just plain out mean, almost enough to make him start tearing up. Things only changed when some jocks started hitting him each time it happened, taunting him and threatening him if he came near their little sisters. 

Eventually he stopped going to school, and only passed the year because the principal let his mom come in and get his work, letting him do it at home. But for the next year he would either have to be there, or he would have to switch schools. So once it was summer they all had a long talk, and decided it would be better for him to get a fresh start, and then off he was to his dads house.

“Ok, kiddo, we’re here.” He dad said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Ok.” He sighed softly, looking at the building.

“Now just remember, if you need me to come get you for any reason, just text me and then go to the office, and I’ll be on my way.”

“Thanks, dad.” Virgil gave him a small smile, as his dad gave his shoulder a squeeze and then he was out of the car, headed into the building.

It was a pretty straight forward lay out of the building, meaning he found his first class without too many issues. Before he could look for his name on the seating chart, his teacher was there.

“You must be the new student,” He said, stopping a few feet from him.

“Yea,” He nodded, trying not to fidget.

“Just so you’re aware a lot of people in this school, especially this grade are connected with their soulmate, as I’ve been told you are, so please don’t be too embarrassed if you happen to start singing. No one will be here to judge.”

A few different self deprecating thoughts ran through his head, but he just nodded and mumbled his thanks, taking his seat where the teacher, ‘please, call me Mr. Logan,’ had pointed him to.

For the first half of class things went smooth, minus when he had to get up and tell people his name, a false calm settling over him, even when one of the guys in class started singing a song from ‘Grease’. It had just hit 15 minutes until classes changed, when suddenly he started singing, this time one from Mary Poppins. When he finished, he hung his head, trying not to cover his, rapidly getting red, face, waiting for the taunting to start. However all he heard was Mr. Logan start teaching again, tapping his yard stick against the words on the board.

“You have a really nice voice.” The red head next to him whispered.

The blush intensified on his cheeks, but he mumbled a thank you, his head finally coming up as the teacher, pointed to another section of words.

The rest of the day went by without any problems, the red head, who he found out her name is Anna, showed him around. By the time the final bell rang, he was feeling almost happy, as he stopped by the bathroom, doing his business, then washing his hands. A dude wearing the schools football jersey came in just as Virgil went to grab some paper towels, washing his own hands. Trying to leave quickly, Virgil felt his blood go cold as he suddenly started singing, this time from Sleeping beauty. Slapping is hand over his mouth, he turned to leave when the other guy let out a chuckle.

“Sounds like you would get along with Roman.” He said, looking at Virgil who raised an eyebrow, his heard still beating fast.

“H-huh?”

“Roman,” He repeated. “Best performer in the drama club, but also star of the track team. He’s really big into all those princess movies and things.”

“I’m.. Actually not that big into them,” Virgil mumbled, still trying to figure out if the guy was going to punch him or not.

“Ah, soulmate. Right? Right.” He added when Virgil nodded. “Mine wouldn’t stop singing old commercial jingles, said it would make it easier to find her soulmate. Which, don’t get me wrong, worked. But kinda hard to be taken seriously anywhere when you could be singing about ajax soap, or baked beans at any moment.”

Vigil snorted a little, slapping his hand over his mouth, not wanting to offend the male, but he just laughed with him.

“Still happens sometimes too, so long she would sing them, they just kinda stick. But yea, Roman usually sticks around Thursday’s to help the drama teachers clean up the choir room, he would be tickled pink to find someone with such a nice voice to sing with.”

The compliment turned Virgil red again, which made the other chuckle again.

“You have C lunch right?” He asked, making Virgil jump a little, but nod. “Cool, you’re welcome to join me and my friends if you can’t find another table, K?”

All his instincts were yelling at him to say no, but he found himself nodding, smiling back slightly when the other smiled wide.

“Awesome. Names Terrance, by the way.”

“Virgil.”

~*~*~*~*~

By the time Thursday rolled around, Vigil couldn’t believe how different school life was, and he was almost feeling happy. No one looked at him like he was a pervert anymore, though any time anyone complimented him he would still feel the need to hide. Which is why he told his dad he would be a little late that day, so he could go actually talk to Roman. Part of him thought it was silly, since he had actually made a few friends already, but the other half thinking it would help.

For so long he looked down on himself for what he was singing, thinking that he was some kind of freak, but maybe he wasn’t. Maybe his soulmate was just someone who liked Disney movies, like Roman apparently, and that maybe Roman would be willing to help him feel more comfortable.

Turning into the band hallway, he started looking at the doors name plates, trying to find the right one, pausing when he did, hearing someone moving around in the room. Would Roman even want to talk to him? Sure he was comfortable with himself, but would he really want to burden of helping someone else, who he didn’t even know? Fighting with himself, he almost turned and walked away more than once, but then thought screw it. He was already here, and it wouldn’t hurt to just go say hi.

Opening the door as quietly as he could, he stepped in, looking around, spying the male he had come to see, his back to Virgil. He was sorting sheet music into their proper places, the best the Virgil could tell, humming a bit to each piece he put back. Opening and closing his mouth a few times, Vigil couldn’t make any words come out, any opening greetings he had suddenly slipping from his mind.

Turning to walk out of the room again, silently calling himself stupid, he stopped as Roman started singing, picking up where his humming stopped.

“And at last I see the light  
And it’s like the fog has lifted

And at last I see the light  
And it’s like the sky is new

And it’s warm and real and bright  
and the world is somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you,”

The soft smile that had come over Virgil’s face suddenly dropped as his mouth was suddenly open, words tumbling out.

“All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were,”

By this point Roman had turned, Virgil’s voice making him jump, but now his eyes looked wet as he realized the male in the room was not singing of his own volition.

“Now she’s shining in the starlight  
Now shes here suddenly I know  
If she’s here, it’s crystal clear  
I’m where I’m meant to be,”

“And at last I see the light.” Roman breathed out, Virgil singing it softly with him.

“This, uh, um.” Vigil stuttered as Roman came near him, close enough to almost touch him, a look of awe still on his face.

“It’s you.” He smiled, and Virgil could feel butterflies.

“It’s… It’s me.”

“How did you know?”

“I- I didn’t,” Virgil said, biting his lip for a second before breathing out. “I was told that you liked Disney, and since I’ve been singing their songs because of my soulmate, I thought I might come ask you how you’re so confident about it. Since all it’s ever done for me is cause problems, I never thought that.”

Trailing off, he couldn’t read the look the other was giving him, even though it was turning his cheeks a dark red.

“Can I hug you?” Roman asked, making him twitch a little, but nod.

The arms that wrapped around him were solid and warm, and Virgil couldn’t help but lean into them, hands resting on Romans sides. They stayed like that for a long while, the only sound in the room was the tick of the clock, and their close breathing. Roman was the first to pull back, but still kept his arms around Virgil’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry.” He said, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Sorry?” Virgil repeated.

“I’ve been dreaming about you for years, what you would look like, when we would meet, what song we would sing when we met. But to hear I was hurting you.” He let out a small sob, wrapping his fingers around the back of Virgil’s neck, pressing their foreheads together.

“You couldn’t have known.”

“But now I do, and I’m going to do all I can to make up for it, I promise you that.”

“You don’t have.”

“Yes I do,” He cut him off, pulling their bodies with his other arm, the other still on the back of Virgil’s neck, not willing to let him go. “You are my soulmate, and I can already feel the love for you growing and I want you to feel loved and never be hurt like you were, by me, ever again. Do you understand?”

Virgil nodded, letting his arms wrap around Romans waist, watching as Romans eyes started to almost sparkle.

“May I ask your name?” Roman asked softly.

“Virgil.” He replied.

“Virgil, may I kiss you, My light?”

Virgil’s eyes widened as his heart took off, but he found himself nodding, leaning his head up as Roman leaned it. When their lips connected, all the butterflies in his stomach let go, making his feel a little dizzy, but Roman was right there, strong arms keeping him in place.

Sure it was unexpected and might already be going to fast, but as Roman pulled away for a moment to smile at him, for once, Virgil could feel things were going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I've been gone forever and the first thing I'm back with is a new fandom. Whoops. Sorry, not sorry.


End file.
